Fists and Bombs
by Sockpuppet-of-love
Summary: From lj's stagesoflove community. Drabbles detailing Sano and Katsu's relationship. In five parts.
1. Attraction

Katsu:

White and black and a slash of red, all angles and harsh lines over smooth and tan and bright.

A drunken dancer, a boulder rolling down a hill, a letter written with a frayed brush. Utterly graceless, destructive beauty.

Unrefined.

Natural.

I would have you standing, turned away, with your shame and your pride full front. Looking back half over one shoulder, hand raised, with a backdrop of raging seas and-

I'm distracted. Time for that later.

"Oi, Katsu"

I fling another bomb over my shoulder. "I'm done here."

I can't stop looking at you. This may be a problem.

* * *

Sano:

Shit. M'fucking hungry. Got a bit of pirate-beatin' cash left. Wonder if Tae'll…

Nah. Think I want a drink instead. 'Sides, I can get dinner here, then head out. Maybe go see what Katsu's doing.

Katsu. Man, I almost fucked that up good. Accuse him of robbing all those banks, and the dumbass goes and takes another bullet for me.

I missed him. Miss all of 'em, 'specially Sagara-taichou, but Katsu…

Soon as Kenshin and Jou-chan get back, I'll head out. Buy us both dinner somewhere. And a buncha sake.

"Good afternoon. Might I interest you in some medicinal compounds?"


	2. Romance

Sano:

"You beat him, Sano."

"You're awesome!"

Don't fuckin' patronize me. That shifty-eyed bastard could've pounded the shit outta me, but he just embarrassed the hell outta me instead. Didn't even touch my shoulder. And _fuck_ but I wish Katsu hadn't seen that.

"I'm off. Yahiko, no matter what, you get Jou-chan to Kenshin."

She's his weak spot. He's gonna need someone to fight for.

"Sano, what about your injury?"

_You were always real good with your hands._

I gotta get stronger. Can't have a weak spot. "It's fine."

Shishio first. Then Kenshin, for breaking his promise. Then that fucking cop.

* * *

Katsu: 

"…former Hitokiri…"

"…in Kyoto. He's got a fucking fortress…"

"…revenge for the Ishin Shishi trying…"

"…if the Battousai'll be…"

"…Shishio Makoto. Scary bastard, totally covered in…"

_Tamp the powder, lay the paper. _

"…foreign businessman paying for his…"

_Tamp the powder, round the edges. _

I'd be in the way if I came with you. Even were I stronger I doubt you'd want my help. You're going to do this on your own, with _him_.

"…works for the police…"

_Coil the cord, check the fines._

This is all I can do.

_Seal the base._

And if he lets you die, I'll kill him.


	3. Passion

Sano:

_You burn_.

Who're you?

_You burn._

Nope. Got the wrong guy. I'm just the one bleeding all over the floor.

_You have given us back our servant Anji. We will repay you for this._

Repay me?

_One has saved your life. One has threatened your life. One awaits your return. One dreads your return._

What're you talking about?

_Speak the name._

What?

_**Speak. The. Name.**_

-black and brown and green-

…Katsu?

_Your eyes are opened._

Katsu. This whole time, it's been him?

_Who were you expecting? The doctor?_

Nah, guess not. So what'm I supposed t'do now?

_Open your eyes._

_

* * *

_

Katsu:

He pinned the thick paper under the heavy wooden frame and moistened his brush. No gentle watercolours for this one. Only vivid, creamy oils would be appropriate.

First, the outline. Long, gentle strokes of warm black to trace the figure's edges. Boundaries, so essential for balance, must be established early.

Next, the slow, precise in-fill. Every centimeter of the form must be tended to, with care taken not to cross any of the still-damp lines.

Finally, highlights, slapped on with jagged flicks of the wrist, style replacing accuracy.

Perfection.

The wet headband gleamed bloodily as Katsu wiped his hands clean.


	4. Intimacy

Katsu:

"…'Shuichi'."

I come back to myself slowly, relishing every moment of the opiate-like fog that orgasm brings. " 'Shu…'?" My throat is sore and dry - I never _can _keep quiet.

He laughs, and props himself up on one elbow. "My name. You seemed to be confused about it." He laughs again, and I am sure I'm blushing. "So who's this 'Sano'?"

"He's…"

I only hear a single footstep before my apartment door is flung roughly aside.

"Katsu! I heard yelling, are you-"

Shit. "Shuichi? _This _is Sano."

"Er, hello, Sano," begins Shuichi, smiling.

Then Sano breaks Shuichi's nose.

* * *

Sano: 

"You're back."

"You're busy. I should…"

"No. Stay. Is he…"

"Kenshin'll be fine. Shishio's dead."

"Good."

"Good he's dead, or good he's hurt?"

"Good you succeeded, good you're back mostly intact… and good _he's _back safe, too."

"Look, just because he was Ishin …"

"Dumbass. I haven't hated him for that since we..."

"Then why…?"

"Why'd you hit Shuichi?"

"…"

"I've no reason to hate him. Or do I?"

"A'course not! I…"

"…you…?"

"…need a drink. Join me? My treat."

"We ought to help Shuichi first."

"...why?"

"He _is_ bleeding all over my futon."

"Then we'll go back to my place."


	5. Commitment

Katsu:

I slide over you and into you, slick with oil and sweat and blind panic, and this is where I belong.

The closet door shatters beneath our joined weight but I need you, mindless of the neighbors or the splinters or the futon and this is where I belong.

You won't say what you did, but you apologize on your knees, and this is where I belong.

You are gentle and frantic, and if I didn't know better, I'd say you were a nervous groom.

I do know better. You have to go. And here, in Tokyo, is where I belong.

* * *

Sano: 

"He's dead."

"I know. He was dead when I put him on that damn slow boat."

"I meant the policeman. Seems there was a localized fire. Station lost years' worth of records."

"And Saitou?"

"Consumption, a few years later."

"Oh."

"Did you come back for him? Or for the other one?"

"Nah. Kenshin just reminded me of something."

"What? No, wait. I don't care."

"…Katsu?"

"Dumbass. I still live the next town over. Grab your bag, and let's stop by the Akabeko first."

"…Akabeko? Katsu, you're not…?"

"How long do I get you for this time?"

"…I missed you too."


End file.
